My Hero Academia: An Unexpected wedding
by sguimba
Summary: For UA's TeamUp Mission Program, Kirishima, Todoroki, and Hado find themselves working with the Endeavor Agency in order to catch thieves who have been targeting weddings. To make the team-up mission a success, Hado suggests having their own wedding...with her and Todoroki!


UA had recently introduced a new kind of program known as Team-Up Missions. Through this, students from hero schools all around Japan were randomly assigned teams to learn about cooperation within the field of Hero Work.

In front of the Endeavor Hero Agency, Todoroki and Kirishima were standing while holding briefcases containing their costumes.

"Man, teaming up with the number one hero?! That's awesome!" the sturdy hero exclaimed with enthusiasm while he clenched his fists. He then turned to his classmate. "It must be nice to get to work with your dad in the Hero biz, huh?"

"...Sure..." Todoroki replied with disinterest. He was currently unsure of what to think of his father, despite his current change of heart. Despite this, he wouldn't let his emotions stop him from working with him on a professional level.

"We should get inside. Endeavor isn't known for his patience." The dual-wielding quirk user suggested.

"Right! I can't wait to get started either!" Kirishima agreed.

The two classmates entered the agency and started to make their way towards Endeavor's office. As they walked, Kirishima spoke up.

"Hey, isn't there supposed to be one other person on our team?" He pointed out. "Think they're here already?"

"Most likely." Todoroki answered. "Either that or they're running late."

"Wonder who it is?" The spiky red head pondered out loud.

The two students reached Endeavor's office and opened the door to enter. When they did, they stopped in a surprise by what they saw. At his desk, the current number one hero looked like he was ready to blow a fuse. Besides him, Nejire Hado, one of UA'S big three was in her costume and had a curious expression.

"Hey, that's, Hado!" Kirishima announced loudly.

Hearing her name, Hado turned to see her younger schoolmate, which made her form a smile.

"Kirishima! It's been a while! You're part of my team, huh? That's great!" The senior cheerfully said as she went over to greet him.

"Same. It's cool to work with you again! You were amazing during the Yakuza raid!" The manly hero praised.

"Finally, you're here." Endeavor muttered with relief. "She was driving me insane with all of her questions!" He then turned towards his son. "Shoto, who is this girl?!"

"She's part of the Big Three, one of UA'S strongest students." Todoroki answered. "Practically a pro herself."

This slightly piqued the flame hero's curiosity while the other two members from his team chatted in the background. "Is that so? I'll have to judge for myself"  
Hado then noticed Todoroki and bounced towards him.

"Todoroki, you're here too?! That's so cool! I get to work with the number one hero and his son!" She gushed.

"I'd say this is an opportunity for me too." The stoic youth responded. "I get to see one of the Big three in action and know what to compare myself to."

"Then we'll both learn from each other today! Let's do our best!" The cheerful heroine enthusiastically said with a smile.

"Now, that you're all here, get yourselves prepared!" Endeavor instructed. "It seems we have a case on our hands."

Kirishima and Todoroki changed into their hero costumes and later along with Hado, stood in front of their leader's desk as he explained the situation.

"We received a request two days ago regarding a gang of criminals who have bee attacking and robbing individuals recently." He started. " Eyewitnesses haven't given a name but we have crucial information about them. From tracking their movements, the crimes all had one thing in common. The villains targeted places where weddings were being held and stole all of the individual's belongings."

"Attacking weddings?!" Kirishima yelled with outrage. "That's so unmanly!"

"While we know their MO, catching them is still going to be a bit tricky." Endeavor went on. "They seem to keep themselves under the radar most of the time. And I know these areas well and it doesn't look like there are going to be any weddings soon. Civilians must be too scared of being robbed."

"In that case, what should we do then?" Todoroki wondered.

Before the pro hero could speak, Hado suddenly raised her hand.

"Hey, Hey, Endeavor, I have an idea! Can I say it? Can I?" The light blue-haired gitl shared. "We should have a wedding of our own!"

Hado's suggestion threw Endeavor completely off and perplexed her schoolmates

"What?!" The flame using hero said in confusion. "How would we-"

Endeavor didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Hado faced towards Todoroki. She then took his hands into hers.

"Todoroki, let's get married, ok!" She suddenly and casually announced.

Hado's words shocked Kirishima, whose jaw dropped at the announcement, which felt like something which could pierce his hard skin in an instant. Meanwhile, Endeavor looked on as if he had heard one of the craziest things in all his years of being a pro. Todoroki himself didn't seem to respond at first until it suddenly clicked in what she had asked.

"Let's get married"

The icy-hot hero's entire body froze but not due to his quirk and he was entirely silent

Kirishima shock quickly turned to admiration.

"A surprise proposal?! So manly!" He praised  
"Hold on, just what are you thinking?!" The more experienced hero finally said after a brief silence

If they target weddings, then we just need to fake our own. That way, it doesn't risk any more people getting hurt." Hado explained meticulously

"Endeavor, you can get us a place booked to hold it, right? Can you start on that? And Kirishima, you should take Todoroki to get some suits."She went on and instructed, which made Kirishima slightly surprised that he had a role in this

She then turned back to her 'groom' while wearing a big smile and pointed at him. " And I'll go pick out a great wedding dress. , See you later, [i]honey![/i]" (description)

Hado then cheerful skipped out of the office as if nothing unusual occured , leaving behind a still baffled Endeavor . Todoroki snapped out of his brief daze.

"Well, I guess I'll get going." He decided, which stumped his father even more.

"You're actually going on with this crazy girl's plan?!" He nearly yelled, not believing that his son of all people would go along with it

The bi-colored haired hero simply shrugged. "I mean, when you think about it, it makes sense in this situation. She made valid points."

"It is utterly nonsensical not to mention utterly ridiculous!"  
" I don't see you coming up with any ideas." The more time we waste arguing this, the less likely we are to catch those criminals."

With that said, one of Class 1A'S strongest students began to leave. The burning hero wanted to say more but chose to keep silent out of the fact that he knew his son wouldn't listen anyway and he did have a bit of a point.

"Well..uh, I guess I'll go with him then." Kirishima awkwardly said after observing the situation. He then followed his classmate out of the door.

Endeavor let out a slight sigh.

"I hate to admit it ...but he was right. There aren't many options left…...I don't like it...but it looks like I don't have a choice."

The pro hero stormed out of his office

* * *

Later, in a suit shop, The duo from class 1A had entered, much to the surprise of the civilians who did not expect to see heroes enter.

"Excuse me you two, is there a problem?" One of the store workers questioned upon noticing their arrival.

"It's nothing, we just need a suit for a mission we're doing." Todoroki answered.

"Yeah, my buddy here is getting married! " Kirishima announced as he put his arm around his fellow hero in training. "So we need a really nice suit for him!"

The red head's sudden declaration shocked the worker and people who overheard.

"M-married?! Him?!" The worker said he as if couldn't believe what he had just heard. "At this age?!

"Yep!" The hardening hero confirmed casually. "Anything's possible when you're a hero!"

"Do you have any wedding suits available then?" Endeavor's son casually said.

"Uh, right this way at the back." The man said, getting over his initial shock, but felt it was better not to question what the heroes were doing. He still couldn't believe what he had heard.

The man led Kirishima and Todoroki to the back where they had various suits to choose from on racks.

"Fake or not, marriage is one of the manliest things a guy can do! So, we're gonna have to choose the best one for you!" The spiky redhead declared to his teammate.

"If you say so." The stoic hero agreed.

As the two looked for the suits, Kirishima then spoke up once more.

"So Todoroki, you know how a wedding works, right?" He asked.

"Not exactly." Todoroki said. "I've never been to one or read too much into them."

"Lucky for you, it's pretty simple!" His schoolmate replied. "All you gotta do is stand around and say I do."

"I do? I do what?" The dual quirk user questioned in confusion.

"Like, you do take the bride to be your wife." Kirishima elaborated.

"Oh, so that's it." He responded.

"Don't worry man, I'll show you the ropes!" The manly student promised."You gotta be pretty convincing after all if we're going to catch these guys"

While Kirishima continued to search for a suit, Todoroki started to think more about the situation he was in. Sure he knew it was fake and all, but still he had to make it look real and the whole idea of weddings just left him utterly clueless. The only thing he knew about marriages were the circumstances involving his parents, which certainly wasn't what they were looking for. He couldn't let his team down though despite his lack of knowledge. He then took out his phone and started dialing.

"Huh? Are you calling your dad?" Kirishima wondered

"No. Someone else who can help." The half redhead answered.

* * *

At the Todoroki household, Shoto's older sister Fuyumi was entering until she heard her phone ring. She then picked it up to hear her younger brother speak.

"Oh, hello, Shoto." She answered. " How are you?...You need advice? About what?...

The words uttered by her sibling made Fuyumi's entire world come to a total stop.  
"MARRIAGE?!"

* * *

In another part of the city, Hado flew around the city, searching for a good place to find a dress.

"Fake or not, I still think Endeavor might have high standards for his kid being the number hero and all, so I should it give it my best." She said to herself. "Besides, this is also kind of fun!"

The sole woman of the Big 3 continued to look down while soaring through until she saw something that caught her eye and brought a big smile to her face. She then stopped in front of the store window to get a closer look.

"This will be perfect!" She exclaimed

* * *

After the students finished their tasks, Endeavor notified Todoroki to have him and the others meet with him at one of the local wedding cathedrals. The first-year students arrived nearby with their senior arriving not too soon after.

'Hi guys!" Hado cheerfully greeted. "Did shopping go well?"

'"You bet!" Kirishima said. "We got some pretty nice suits if I say so myself!"

"How about you? Got what you needed?" Todoroki asked.

"Of course. But I'm going to keep it a secret. It'll be a surprise for you." The childish heroine playfully teased with a wink.

"Ok." The calm student simply responded.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from one of our seniors!" The energetic hero exclaimed, which made his older classmate beam.

The three of them then made their way to join Endeavor, who was just around the corner and getting the owner to let him use the cathedral.

"If the number one hero needs it, then, of course, you can use it. But if I may ask, is it a wedding for you?" The owner questioned.

"Of course not!" The easily angered pro quickly replied.

"It's for the two of us!" The blue haired youth enthusiastically answered from behind while latching on to her 'fiance' arm, which left the owner dumbfounded.

"What?! You two? But, at such a young age…."He stammered.

"We couldn't wait. We're just so much in love!" Hado gushed on while continuing to rest on Todoroki's arm.

"Yeah." Endeavor's younger child nonchalantly agreed.

She sure seems to be getting into this. Kirishima noticed.

Endeavor just let out a sigh, while the owner was still perplexed.

"It'll make sense when this is all over." He informed before he turned to the team he oversaw.

"Now that you're all ready. Time to get into position." He ordered, which caused the young heroes to nod in agreement

* * *

A little while later inside of the cathedral, Todoroki was wearing a white groom suit while waiting in the center with his usual stoic expression. Besides him, Kirishima was wearing a similar black suit and adjusted his tie. He then clenched his fist while closing his eyes, which his friend noticed.

"Is something wrong, Kirishima?" He asked.

"No...nothing." He replied while he turned away. "It's just that, like I said before, getting married is just so manly! A man making a commitment for the rest of his life to one woman. So admirable!"

Kirishima then regained his composure and faced Todoroki.

"Anyway, how are you feeling man?" He asked. "Ready?"

"I think so. I called my sister because she likes watching family dramas and I figured she would know how a groom is supposed to act. She told me what they do and if I follow that, I should be fine." One of Class 1A's origin trio replied

*Flashback*

"Married for a case?! I know its fake and all, but I didn't think you'd be involved in something like this so soon. I wish I could meet whoever has your heart"

"What are you talking about? My heart belongs to me. If it didn't, I wouldn't be alive."

"Never mind. Well, since you called for help, I'll try my best!"

*Present *

"It was quite helpful. We'll lure those criminals in for sure." Todoroki affirmed.

"I'm sure you'll pull it off. Hado seems to be doing her role pretty well. I'd say she's already pretty convincing." Kirishima commented. "

Shortly after Kirishima uttered those words, the door of the cathedral opened, and the duo from class 1A turned to see. Entering was Hado, garbed in an elegant white sleeveless gown with white gloves and a transparent veil over her face. In her hand was a beautiful bouquet of flowers and she slowly approached where Todoroki was. Kirishima was impressed by what he was seeing.

"Wow.. she sure looks amazing." He praised.

Todoroki gazed upon his 'bride' and appeared to be a little awestruck as he saw her coming closer. She seemed to give off a radiance of purity which started to make him feel at ease

Hado then reached Todoroki and turned towards him with a smile.

"You look nice, Todoroki." She complimented

If you're going to be a groom, then you have to act like it's the happiest day of your life. Give her a compliment and a really good smile!"

"Oh, thank you." The fire and ice user replied before trying to make a nice smile "That's a really nice dress you have. It suits you well."

"I knew you'd like it." The elder student answered. "Hey, hey, if we're getting 'married', then shouldn't we use our first names? Call me Nejire!"

"Right. You can call me Shoto." He agreed.

"When you face her, you have to look her in the eyes, like you're lost in them and they're so deep you could swim in them."

"What does that even mean? Oh well, if she said it'd work"

Todoroki then looked intensely at Hado in her eyes, focusing on them. This act made her form a confused look.

"Huh, what's up? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I'm..lost in your eyes. They're so deep I could swim in them.' The hero Shoto repeated from memory.

Todoroki's statement caused Hado to let out a small laugh.

"I didn't know you could joke like that, Shoto." She giggled. She then stared back directly into his eyes when she was done

Well then let's seal it with a kiss...darling." Nejire-Chan proposed warmly

Hado then closed her eyes and went in for a kiss. Todoroki, on the other hand, was overcome with a sudden strange and anxious feeling in his chest and froze as he did from earlier. He suddenly didn't know what to do as his mind went blank for a moment.

"What was going on? Am I getting sick? Could have I caught something on the way here? I can't reach that pressure point in my foot to curb nausea. Either way, I can't let being sick stop me. His mind then turned back to the information his sister had said.

And if you have to get this part, you have to give her a passionate kiss. It's so romantic!

"Passionate? How would I do that?"

Todoroki then closed his eyes and tried his best interpretation of what a passionate kiss would be and leaned towards Hado. Kirishima then looked on with enthusiasm as it seemed the 'bride' and 'groom' were going to seal the deal.

* * *

A little while earlier Endeavor was waiting outside out of sight from a highpoint and heard the bell ring. This caused him to exhale with slight annoyance

"I still can't believe I agreed to such a foolish plan. It better work." He muttered under his breath while folding his arms.

Just then, the burning fighter noticed a moderately sized gang beginning to appear outside of the cathedral from the side. His eyes then gazed on them as they stopped and examined the outlook to make sure the coast is clear.

"It's about time." One member said. "I was beginning to think our streak of luck was over."

"You all know the drill." Another thug who seemed to be the leader said. "Let's go in and-"

"You won't be going anywhere." a stern and intimidating voice declared from above.

The startled criminals looked up to see the Number one hero glaring right down at them with his feet giving off flames and his arms crossed.

"Endeavor?!" He's here!?" a member complained in panic

"What do we do?!" Another criminal complained.

"Nothing, you're going to be arrested." Endeavor replied.

"That's what you think!" A member with a body like an amoeba shouted from behind

From his sleeve, the villain pulled out a quirk boosting drug, which he immediately inserted into his hand. His body began to suddenly spaz around and fluctuate in size greatly as he grew as large as the cathedral. His facial features vanished as he resembled a humanoid amoeba fully.

"I was waiting to use this!" He proudly exclaimed."The rest of you go inside, I can keep him busy!"

Endeavor launched a blast of fire from his fist towards the amoeba villain but rather than do any damage, the flames dissipated into his body and made a small ripple.

"Didn't even feel that!"The lawbreaker boasted as he stretched out his hands and fingers in an attempt to grab his enemy while his companions rushed towards the cathedral entrance.

Endeavor was easily able to evade the various tendrils mid air before the villain combined them to form a giant fist and struck down at him. The powerful hero boosted his feet with fire and caught the fist before he pushed it back, throwing the villain off balance. Endeavor then emitted a beam from his two of his fingertips in an attempt to slice the villain down to size. However, when the beams made contact, his foe did split, but not how he imagined. Down the middle, the villain's body seemed to separate into two halves, which then formed their own bodies. There were now two copies of the enlarged villain standing before him. Endeavor then squinted his eyes.

"Well, isn't that irritating."

* * *

In the cathedral, the villains suddenly burst through the door, interrupting Todoroki and Hado while getting Kirishima's attention. When they saw the 3 students in front of them, they appeared to be stumped and stopped in place.

"Huh? What the? They sure look young-"

Before the member could finish his sentence,Hado reacted instantly and fired a surge, which took out 3 of the group in no time, while leaving the remaining 4 dumbfounded

"I knew they'd take the bait!" She declared while Kirishima and Todoroki prepared to fight while activating their hardening and ice respectively.

'Wait, what?! This was a trick?!" The leader said in disbelief. "You're heroes too?!"

"Yeah! And you fell right for it!" Kirishima declared. "Serves you right! I won't forgive unmanly guys like who ruin others' happiness!"

The red-colored hero then charged towards the leader and released a punch, expecting to knock him down with a hit. However, much to the hardening student's surprise, his fist was caught while the boss's body was giving off a green glow.

"What the?"

"That was actually a good plan and you managed to catch us. Not to mention you at least managed to be part of a fake wedding. I'm...so jealous!" The leader exclaimed as his body was covered in a green aura that seemed to empower him. He then released a punch of his own that Kirishima blocked with his other hand though he was sent back towards his two teammates.

"How unlucky for you because my jealousy makes me stronger!" The rogue boasted. "The rest of you, attack! We won't forgive them for tricking us like that!'

"We won't lose." Todoroki declared with his two teammates to back him up.

In an effort to freeze the villains, The two in one quirk user unleashed a wave of ice. However, before the ice could reach them, one of the criminals released his two hands and unleashed a massive amount of wool, blocking Todoroki's ice in its track.

"Your dumb ice can't get through my wool!" The villain bragged

"Wool, huh? Then I'll try this." Todoroki decided

Using his left slide, Shoto ignited flames and released a stream of them towards ice, which started to make it melt.

"Where are you aiming?!"The wool user taunted.

Due to the flames melting the ice that was touching the wool, the resulting liquid came towards the wool and caused it to shrink quickly, breaking the villains' line of defense.

"What the?!" The criminal cried, not understanding what happened. Before he could figure out what happened, he was trapped by a wave of ice courtesy of his younger foe.

"Damn, we won't let them ruin our streak!" Another villain cried as his body suddenly began to inflate as if he was a bouncing ball.

He then bounced off the ground from his location and tried to crush the three heroes, who separated while he crashed to the ground they were standing on. The villain prepared to bounce again as Hado turned her attention towards him. Her hands began to charge up her energy as the enemy bounced in her direction. As soon as he got close, The surge heroine fired a spiral blast, which sent the criminal flying into a wall above. The force of her blast pushed him deeply and he was unable to leave, trapped in the wall.

Seeing that two enemies were down, Kirishima charged towards the remaining two members. Another grunt came towards him and displayed his hands, which then turned scissor-like as he tried to pincer him. Red Riot raised his arms, which were caught in the villains hands.

However, they were unable to break through his arms despite the villains' struggles. Kirishima then head-butted, knocking him back before he finished him with a stomach punch that slammed him on the ground. This left the villain boss as the only outlaw left.

"Now, it's just you!" Kirishima shouted

Seeing all of his defeated henchmen made the leader lower his head. As he did, the aura his body was giving off began to strengthen.

"You defeated all my comrades so easily and you all have such amazing powers...that makes me so jealous!"He roared as he powered up due to being fueled by envy and his aura gave off a fierce glow. "Taste my jealousy power!"

Todoroki unveiled an ice barrage towards the villain, but due to his empowerment, he plowed through the ice using rapid punches and closed in on the youth. When he got close, the half cold-half hot hero ignited his flames and prepared to attack. However, an energy wave from Hado was shot and nearly struck the villain. Due to his enhanced speed, he was able to avoid the attack just in time. Todoroki then shot a stream of flames but the villain evaded. Hado then continued her attack along with Todoroki but the villain zipped around the area.

"This is the power of my jealousy!" He proudly proclaimed

As the villain sped around the area, he unleashed a hit on Kirishima, whose hardening protected him from the full impact but he slid against the ground a few inches back. He then entered a defensive position as the villain then continued to dodge his teammates blows,

"Man, this is really annoying!" The blue haired teen pouted.

"I never imagined jealousy could such a powerful emotion." Endeavor's descendant commented

"At this rate, it'll take a while for us to bring him down." Kirishima thought. "Hado and Todoroki can't hit him and it's the same for him. I'm the only he tried to, so-

The spiky haired fighter then came to an idea. He lowered his defensive position, which the villain noticed. Seeing that one of the heroes was open, he then went to attack him with a hard punch. His fist landed on Kirishima's stomach, making somewhat of an impact. However, to the boss's surprise, his opponent then gave him a smirk and grabbed his arm.

"Gotcha!" Kirishima yelled as he then tossed the villain into the air.

"You two, finish it!" He called.

Seeing that the villain was out in the open, Todoroki and Hado unleashed a fire and surge blast. Firing them at the same time caused for the formation of a flaming swirl that covered the villain, who struggled against the blast

"Nothing...can beat my...jealousy!" He exclaimed as he tried to resist the blast with his aura. However, the combined blast of the two powerful heroes proved to be too much for him and he was sent bursting through the walls of the cathedral

* * *

Minutes earlier outside, Endeavor was evading the attacks of the two amoeba clone villains, while using his flames to fend them off, which proved ineffective due to their bodies.

"Still no work! To think I'll be the one to take out the number one hero!" The villain cockily exclaimed.

The erupting hero dodged another hit from the villain and this time, he noticed something on the villain's body. In his amoeba form, he saw a red substance located near his left shoulder. His eyes then opened wide

"So that's how it is!" He said as he generated a flaming spear and sent it towards the red substance.

"Man, you're dense. Haven't you understood that your fire doesn't-" The thug mocked before the spear pierced through the red substance and sent it out of the villain.

"Wh-What?!"He cried as due to the removal of the substance, his clone then reduced to slime while the villain's body shrunk rapidly.

"What's happening?! I-" The grunt said before Endeavor flew down with a powerful punch to his head, knocking him out cold.

"What an amateur. With a body like that, of course, the trigger drug would still be visible for me to isolate and remove from your body." He stated with distaste.

Endeavor then looked towards the cathedral.

"Now then, I wonder how-' He started before the villain boss was sent flying through the roof due to a flaming golden spiral and crashed in front of him. He then turned to his son and the others come out to meet him.

"The leader. So the other members are accounted for?" The top pro hero asked.

"Yeah, they're out cold back in the cathedral."His child confirmed

"They were no match for us!" Hado happily exclaimed while posing with a peace sign.

"Yeah! No way such unmanly thugs would have gotten past us!" Kirishima exclaimed with satisfaction.

"What kept you?" Todoroki asked his father.

"One of them had a troublesome power, that's all." Endeavor dismissed

He then turned to Hado, figuring he had to give credit where due.

"Your plan turned out to be a success." He told her. "Good work. Seems you do live up to your reputation."

The energetic girl flashed a smile. "Thanks! She then turned to Todoroki with a happy expression and gave him a big hug, which caught him off guard. " And thank you! I couldn't have done it without you of course! It was so much fun, right?!"

"Well, I did start feeling sick just before the villains arrived." Class1A's 15th student mentioned as the hug ended "But I got over it when the fight started. I must have hit the pressure point on my foot when I stepped with my ice."

Hado just then started laughing again like before

"There you go again being so funny Todoroki!" She said between laughs.

"Man, Todoroki really doesn't get this stuff at all." Kirishima thought.

He then marched to the villain leader, who was somewhat conscious and looked down at him.

"Now, why would you do something so unmanly such as attacking weddings!" The chivalrous youth demanded.

"It's simple. Seeing all of those happy rich couples was the perfect fuel for my jealousy power. We would be able to rob them as much as we want." He said. "Holding a fake wedding to trick us was dirty."

"As if you're one to talk." Kirishima shot down.

Endeavor then picked the villain and faced his team.

"I'll have the police here shortly to arrest the others. " Endeavor told his team. "All you, a job well done."

Endeavor then left the scene, leaving behind the young heroes.

"Yay! Mission success!' Hado cheered as she and Kirishima high fived.

"Yeah. It was thanks to you two pulling off that wedding." The unbreakable youth praised while putting his arm around Todoroki.

"But, it's kind of a shame the fake wedding ending. I was having fun and they interrupted us before we could kiss." The periwinkle headed student said with slight disappointment. " Maybe there might be a next time, Shoto."

Hado then gave her former 'groom' a playful wink.

"I guess it depends if we encounter more villains like this." Todoroki responded with things going over his head once more.

"Oh right, since we're not pretending anymore, guess I shouldn't call you 'Shoto' then." Hado realized.

"Well you still can because it's my hero name." Shoto casually informed her, which gave her a curious look.

"Oh, like your first name. I like! It's a nice name!" One of the big 3 complimented enthusiastically while hopping in place slightly. "I have something like that, I'm Nejire chan! So we can still both use each other names!"

"That's neat." Todoroki said. "And after seeing you in action, I know I can rely on you if we team up again."

The flatter made Hado shoot Todoroki another grin. "I'd really like to work with you again too!"

"My hero name doesn't have anything like that. Now I'm feeling a little left out." Kirishima noticed while rubbing the back of his head.

"In that case, I wonder if we can come up with something." Nejire pondered out loud…"Oooh, I know!

Kirishima and Todoroki listened to their senior's suggestion


End file.
